


A feeling like no other

by reylatek



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Begging, Body Image, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Teasing, short mentions of Fat Shaming and Head Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: The change of his diet and his chest training seem to have more than one influence on Jake's body and especially his nipples. But that's not enough for Sami...
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 5





	A feeling like no other

"I'm so proud of you," Sami started as Jake returned from the bathroom, where he had taken a shower. Sami had already changed his clothes and was wearing a T-shirt and boxer shorts now. Sitting on their queen-size bed, he had eagerly waited for his partner. "You've been spending so much time in the gym lately, and you look better every day."

Jake smiled at him while he rubbed his hair dry with a towel. "Thanks. I'm doing my best."

"But don't overdo it please. I don't like these _bodybuilder_ type of muscles. That's just too much. It's unnatural and ugly."

"Don't worry, I'm not a roid-head." Jake chuckled and put the towel on a chair in one corner of the bedroom. Then he dropped his bathrobe to the floor and climbed onto the bed, only dressed in navy blue briefs. "You've lost a lot of weight, too."

Sami averted his gaze. "People still call me fat."

It angered Jake to hear that. He knew how hard his partner had worked to get in shape. No matter how tough Sami tried to act, comments like that had to hurt him. "Who cares what those idiots online say about you? They don't really know you. They don't see you like I do." Jake's voice turned soft as he grabbed Sami's chin to kiss him.

When his fiery lips touched Sami's, Sami's mood instantly improved. His hands began to wander over the other man's defined body while they kissed more and more passionately. As his fingers brushed over Jake's caramel-colored nipples, his partner shuddered and let out a moan. Sami leaned back and grinned at him. "Your chest training and all those protein shakes seem to have an influence on your hormones. You've become so horny lately, and your nipples are so sensitive."

Jake blushed and mumbled, "Bullshit..."

"Oh, really?" There was still a wide smile on Sami's face. "I want to try something. Let me tie you to the bed."

"Sami..." Jake sighed. That wasn't really something he had planned for this night.

"Come on, trust me. You know our safeword, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Say it." Sami wanted to be sure since he knew that his partner sometimes dealt with memory issues from all the hits to his head during his career.

"Ohio."

"Good. Use it if you need to." Sami turned to his nightstand and opened the second drawer.

Although Jake didn't want to admit it, the idea of being at the other man's mercy made him hard, and Sami had never disappointed him in the bedroom before. So he stripped off his briefs and lay down on his back on the bed.

Sami wrapped black leather cuffs with soft fur on the inside around each of his wrists and tied them with firm ropes to the bedposts at the headboard so that Jake's arms were stretched out. Then he straddled Jake's legs and leaned down to kiss him again. As Jake lifted his head to catch his sweet lips, Sami moved even closer to him and began to devour him with a passion that surprised his partner. _This night gets better and better,_ Jake thought in delight. Sami's warm hands slid over Jake's tattooed arms, from his shoulders to his elbows and then to his cuffed wrists before his fingers intertwined with Jake's and their sweaty palms pressed together.

When Jake bucked his hips and tried to grind against him, Sami changed his position and pinned Jake's thighs down with his shins, making him groan in frustration. Sami grinned at him. "No, no. You're not getting off like that today."

He sat up and pulled back his hands before he crawled a bit backward. Then he leaned down again and showered Jake's abs with several kisses, slowly wandering up to his chest. "Mmm, you're so hot," he mumbled as he worshiped the other man's body, sucking and nibbling on his smooth skin.

With closed eyes, Jake reveled in the satisfying feeling. A moan escaped his throat when Sami began to caress his chest, and when his sturdy fingers brushed over his nipples, Jake seemed to lose control. Even the slightest touch sent lightning bolts through his body, from his core to the tips of his fingers and toes. Shuddering, he groaned.

Sami smirked and lightly stroked Jake's left nipple again to see him react to it. Jake panted for air. "Fuck..."

The sound of his unique voice always turned Sami on. The more aroused Jake became, the higher his voice went. It was such a sexy thing, and Sami couldn't get enough of it. Slowly and carefully, he circled his thumbs over Jake's buds, teasing him. Jake had never experienced anything like that before. The feeling was different from getting fucked or jerking off. It was new and exciting.

His cock was rock hard and throbbing. Precum oozed out of the slit of its red tip and ran down his shaft. Longing for friction, he tried to buck his hips again, but Sami still held him down and didn't allow him to move. "Sami, please..."

"What?" his partner asked, pretending innocence. "Do you like this?" He traced his fingers over Jake's areolas, eliciting another groan from him. Encouraged by that, Sami began playing with the tips of Jake's hard nipples. He pressed his thumbs on them and moved them from side to side, up and down. Then he stroked them again. Jake became a moaning mess, pulling at the cuffs and writhing on the bed as much as he was able to.

Sami's own cock was so hard that he decided to undress too. The moment he left the bed, Jake keened like a wounded animal, already missing his touch. He tried to reach out but was stopped by the cuffs. "Sami..."

Sami turned around to look at him while he stripped down to nothing. "What is it, baby boy? Tell me what you want."

Hearing the pet name sent pleasant shivers down Jake's spine. His gaze went to Sami's boner, and he wished his partner would just fuck him. He yearned for his thick cock inside him. "I need you. Please touch me..."

Sami smirked and climbed back onto the bed. "I got you. I'm here for you." He straddled Jake again and knelt on his legs, even though that evoked another frustrated sigh from him. Sami gave him a comforting smile. "Hey, you can look at me, and I'm gonna make you feel incredible soon. You don't need to move. Just enjoy it."

The desire in Jake's eyes made it difficult for Sami to control himself. He reached down and lazily pumped his own cock. Gazing at the other man, he slid his thumb over its head and spread his precum around it. His eyes closed briefly as he enjoyed the pleasure of touching himself before Jake's whimpers caught his attention again.

He leaned down and lingered there for a moment, letting his steamy breath hit Jake's right nipple and watching him squirm in need and desperation. When Jake pleaded for mercy, Sami flicked his wet tongue across his bud. At the same time, he circled his precum covered thumb over his left nipple. Jake's eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled sharply. "Fuck, yes, yes..."

Sami closed his luscious mouth and sucked on him while his tongue played with the tip of his bud. Tenderly, he rolled Jake's left nipple between his thumb and index finger.

As Jake squeezed his eyes even further shut, he began to see stars. His neglected erection ached for release, and his precum pooled in his blond pubic hair. He had never felt this turned on before. A string of obscenities left his mouth as he begged for more.

Sami raised his head to flash him a smile before he carefully nibbled on Jake's left nipple while he rubbed his right one.

Jake's entire body seemed to be sensitized. A tingling sensation spread through his arms and legs, and heat flared in his crotch. He felt like he would fall over the edge any second now, but Sami continued to stimulate his nipples – and only his nipples.

Even though Jake had thought that it wasn't possible, the feeling still got more and more intense. His toes curled, and he was sure he would explode as Sami's fingers and mouth drove him crazy. Ever so gently, he rubbed and licked and sucked on Jake's hard buds, minute after minute.

Jake's skin was damp with sweat, saliva and precum. His throat was dry, and his voice was husky from moaning. His body trembled, and his nipples were slightly sore from the stimulation when he couldn't take it anymore and flew apart, screaming loudly. His orgasm lasted longer than usual and came in lingering waves. It was so powerful that he didn't realize it was a dry one until it was over and he opened his dazed eyes.

"Did you just come?" Sami asked in an amused tone.

"Fuck, yeah..." Jake breathed.

"Oh my god, you're still hard." Sami beamed at him. "Let's go for another round." He opened the drawer of his nightstand again and took out a tube of lube and a toy. Then he grabbed Jake's thighs and rolled him up as if he wanted to pin him.

"Wait, what are you...?" his partner asked, blinking.

But Sami ignored him and slid his hands to Jake's plump ass cheeks to spread them apart. Slowly, he began licking the soft flesh around Jake's pink hole, making him moan again. His entrance already puckered wildly as Sami swirled his wet tongue over the rim.

Jake wriggled in his helpless position. Beads of his precum dripped from his hard cock onto his face. He squeezed his eyes shut again. "Fuck..."

Sami grinned, although he was too impatient to tease Jake much longer. Without wasting time, he pushed his tongue past his sphincter and then moved it back and forth, in and out of his hole while his parted lips brushed against Jake's sensitive skin.

The tickling sensation made Jake's toes twitch. Everything felt blazing hot, and sweat ran down his flushed face. It didn't take long for his partner to prepare him. He was so needy, he ached to be filled. "Fuck me, Sami, please..."

"You want something inside you? I'll give you something," Sami said, shoving his thumb into the other man's ass.

With a groan, Jake tightened around him. "Yes, please, more..."

Smirking, Sami pulled back his hands but held Jake with his legs in that position. He grabbed the lube and spread it around Jake's entrance and on the toy he had put on the bed earlier. It was a black L-shaped prostate massager, big enough to make Jake gasp as he eased it into his slick hole. It still had a comfortable size, though, and didn't hurt. Attentively, Sami made sure that it was seated correctly with its round head pressed against Jake's prostate and the flexible base against his taint.

Then he let Jake's legs down on the bed and reached out for the nightstand again. He took two more cuffs out of the drawer and buckled them around Jake's ankles before he tied them to the posts at the foot of the bed. With his arms and legs spread wide, Jake was barely able to move now.

Sami grabbed the remote control for the massager and switched it on to the lowest setting. Inhaling sharply, Jake threw his head back as the toy began to stimulate his sweet spot and taint. His entire lower body seemed to vibrate. He shivered as jolts of pleasure shot straight to his rock hard cock.

Watching him intently, Sami knelt between his legs and increased the speed of the toy minute by minute. The vibrations got stronger and stronger until Jake cried out as the waves of another dry orgasm crashed over him.

While he struggled for breath, Sami turned the toy down to the lowest setting but didn't switch it off. Yanking on his restraints, Jake groaned, "Fuck, I just came. Please stop!"

Since he didn't use their safeword, Sami knew that he wasn't serious about it. Jake just put on a show for him, and he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it. He took the remote control in his left hand and wrapped the fingers of his right hand around his own neglected dick. Slowly, he began to jerk off while watching the other man writhe on the bed.

A clear fluid leaked down Jake's throbbing cock, and his balls felt like they were about to burst. The continued stimulation of his swollen prostate wasn't painful, but it felt a bit uncomfortable for a few minutes before it became pleasurable again. His breath quickened as he approached another climax. "I can't take it anymore..."

"Oh yes, you can." Sami grinned and crawled closer, straddling Jake's hips. He used the remote control to turn up the speed again. "Look at me. I want to see your gorgeous face when you come."

Jake forced his eyes open. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his partner gazing at him, his eyes dark with lust. _Fuck,_ sometimes he forgot how much he loved him. No one else had ever made him feel like this. Sami cared about him and wanted him to receive as much satisfaction as possible.

He couldn't keep his eyes open when he reached his limit and was rocked by another earth-shattering climax.

"Wow..." Sami swallowed hard. His dick twitched in his hand. "You're so hot, baby." He moved his fist up and down his shaft while his eyes were fixated on his partner, who squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling of overstimulation. It only took a moment, though, before Jake moaned in pleasure again. The tingling sensation in Sami's loins made him aware of how close he was to getting off too. "Let's come together this time, okay?"

He crawled backward and positioned himself between Jake's legs. When he pressed his hard cock against Jake's, Jake whimpered desperately. He yearned so much for release, he had barely noticed that Sami had kept the vibrations on the highest level.

Sami wrapped his sweaty hand around their dicks, and Jake made another little noise when he felt the touch of his partner's fingers on his shaft. They were both so hot and excited that they only needed a few strokes before they came. While Sami finished first, shooting his creamy load over their bodies, Jake's orgasm seemed to last forever. Mewling in ecstasy, he covered himself with an unbelievable amount of cum while Sami milked him empty until the last drop.

Jake had never come so hard before, and he exhaled in relief when Sami switched off the toy. "Are you okay?" Sami asked and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss.

His partner smiled weakly and answered with a shaky voice, "Yeah..."

"That was fucking awesome!" Sami exclaimed with a grin as he unbuckled the cuffs from Jake's wrists and ankles. His partner let out another satisfied sigh as he stretched his tired limbs. The sigh turned to a whine when Sami carefully pulled the prostate massager out of his ass. "Sorry," Sami apologized and soothingly rubbed Jake's thigh. He knew that they would have to clean up later, but at the moment it was more important that Jake recovered and calmed down a bit. So he dragged the blanket over them and cuddled up to the other man, stroking his trembling body.

Still panting, Jake snuggled up closer to him. "Thanks for always taking care of me."

"Of course. I love you." Sami gave him another kiss on the lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
